Butte E. Fall
Butte E. Fall 'is the sixteenth Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote CGI segment from ''The Looney Tunes Show. It aired on the episode "Off Duty Cop", on October 25, 2011. Plot The short starts with a distant view of a butte, and the camera then closes up on Wile E. Coyote who is climbing it. Then, after a few climbs, he comes upon a huge crack and puts his knees into it so that he won't fall. He looks up at what appears to be the Road Runner at the top of the butte, but unfortunately, he hears the hissing of a rattlesnake which later comes out and scares him into the air. As he realizes gravity is about to take him again, the Coyote struggles but plummets to the ground. ''WHAM!' Wile E. recovers and climbs back up the butte. He comes across the same crack but avoids it because of the rattlesnake in there. He then looks to his right to see a ledge and swings himself over to it. However, he loses grip of it and almost slides off the butte, grabbing another ledge to save himself. He then sees another ledge next to the one he is gripping on and puts his other hand on it, giving a wily smile after he does so. But after a few seconds, he loses grip of the ledges and falls onto another ledge, then falls down onto another one, and so on. Not giving up yet, the Coyote is about to try again when he touches a cactus and pushes it with his finger to reveal a button with an upward-pointing arrow. Realizing he found a shortcut to the top of the butte, Wile E. then presses the button and a hidden elevator opens. As he goes inside, he presses the "PH" button which is just above the "G" button. The elevator then goes up, and as Wile E. is listening to the elevator music, he ties his napkin around his neck and brings out his utensils, before doing a predatory face. When he finally gets to the top of the butte, he stalks the Road Runner (who, oddly, isn't even moving) and stabs his utensils on the bird... which actually turns out to be a weird, hard-to-describe plant shaped like the bird. Wile E. realizes he got a plant instead of his prey, but nevertheless he decides to eat a chunk of the plant anyway. As he chews on the chunk feeling humiliated, the ''real ''Road Runner shows up behind him and scares him into the air with a "Beep beep!". At first startled, the annoyed and defeated Coyote throws down his utensils, removes his napkin which he then tosses into the air and crosses his arms before falling down the butte one last time. Road Runner then gets down to the bottom of the butte via elevator, looking at the hole the Coyote is in. Wile E. tries to grab the Road Runner, but since he is weakened from his fall, he lowers his hand. The Road Runner then beeps and escapes as Wile E.'s napkin floats down into his hole. Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:Road Runner and Coyote 3D Shorts Category:Road Runner Cartoons Category:Wile E. Coyote Cartoons Category:TLTS Road Runner Cartoons Category:2011 Category:Cartoons with no dialogue